


Melted

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV First Person, Tropes, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: I pretend, but I care





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Drabble challenge  
>  Prompt: just right  
>  Word count: 100
> 
> Thanks to Jay for the beta work!

It's freezing in here. The transfigured mattress is thin and does nothing to keep the cold from the floor at bay. I wish I would have won the bed, but luck is never with me.

He whimpers. I remember he said the cold makes the nightmares worse. I swallow my pride and creep into the bed although I swore I would never share it, not even for all Gringotts' gold. I crossed my fingers though, that should count.

I cover both of us with my blanket; soon he calms and fits his body with mine. Everything’s warmer. Everything’s just… right.


End file.
